¿Quién es ese chico?
by Aurenita
Summary: Todos en Hillwood High están realmente conmocionados con el nuevo chisme que circula por la escuela, especialmente los más cercanos al "Terror Pataki", cómo es posible que la chica más ruda y antisocial de todas esté con alguien como ese chico, y la pregunta más importante quién es él. Algunos miembros de la pandilla no descansarán hasta saberlo todo.
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de Responsabilidad, la mayoría de los personajes mencionados en esta historia pertenecen a Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon.**

Hola, espero que esta historia les guste, está ubicada tiempo después de que Arnold, Helga y Gerald salvaran el vecindario, es una idea que se me ocurrió hace muchos años, espero poder concretarla porque no tengo experiencia escribiendo y espero que les guste.

**¿Quién Rayos Es Él, Helga?**

**Capítulo 1**

**El Rumor**

Por la Hillwood High recorría el rumor de que el terror Pataki tenía novio, sí ella, la niña del vestido rosa con cabellos dorados y hermosos ojos azules, la mayoría no lo podía creer, era una de las niñas más lindas de la escuela, eso nadie lo podía negar, bueno, tal vez sí, alguien de cabello corto y oscuro, aficionada a la moda y al chisme, siempre decía que nuestra aludida no era muy femenina, era tosca y no tenía ningún sentido por la moda, aunque se podía vislumbrar un ápice de envidia en su tono de voz.

Bueno, continuando con nuestro relato, en toda la escuela circulaba este rumor, y como pasa con los rumores, chismes, o como les quieran llamar, siempre hay distintas reacciones al mismo, están los que lo creen, los que no lo creen y los que no saben ni qué pensar, están aquellos que no les gustan, los que los detestan y por supuesto están los que dicen que no les gustan, pero se nota que los entretienen mucho.

Este rumor no era la excepción, cada estudiante tenía su propio concepto respecto al tema y aunque muchos tenían algo que decir o preguntar, nadie se atrevía debido a la reacción que podían despertar en esta chica, ya que se sabía de sobra que ella odiaba los chismes especialmente cuando se referían a su persona, poco se sabía de su vida privada, pero lo que sí se sabía era que ella era la matona de la escuela, tenía la lengua más afilada de toda la escuela, que no le temía a nadie y no le importaba pisotear a quién se interpusiera en su camino.

Solo había una persona en toda la escuela que quería realmente saber más, la misma que inició el rumor, la misma chica de cabello oscuro, sí, ella, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, la reina del chisme y la moda.

Rhonda no se conformaba, ella creía que había algo más, algo que no cuadraba, faltaba una pieza en el rompecabezas, ella quería saber más. Su intuición le decía que Helga G. Pataki, escondía algo y ella lo quería averiguar. Lo que aún no sabía era cómo; Phoebe, su eterna confidente no diría nada, ella era imposible de sobornar, lo único que podría hacerla hablar sería el permiso de la misma Helga, o que se le encuentre en una situación bastante comprometedora, lo cuál también ha resultado imposible, la chica es muy íntegra y reservada. Por lo que Rhonda decidió ser paciente y esperar como un depredador a su presa, hasta que se presentara la oportunidad de saberlo todo que ella tanto quería, y así tener algo a su favor por si fuera necesario.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Lunes**

El fin de semana, Helga se encerró en su habitación, no quería salir y mucho menos ser irritada por la bola de ineptos que creían semejante locura. Realmente no tenía mucho que hacer, ya no solía acosar a Arnold, desde ese día en que se le declaró en la azotea de Industrias Futuro y luego el la mandara a la Friend Zone, decidió que lo mejor era tratar de olvidarse de lo que sentía por él, hasta el momento no ha tenido mucho éxito, pero trata de seguir adelante, a pesar de que lo tiene que ver todos los días, es doloroso para ella que él finja que no sucedió nada y que la busque y trate de ser su amigo cada vez que surge la oportunidad, como si haber hecho que ella se retractara de su declaración no fuera suficiente. Ahora lo admiraba menos, no podía creer que él no tuviera el valor de rechazarla de frente, lo que hizo fue utilizar sus palabras en su contra para favorecerse.

Hoy ya es lunes y Helga se prepara para ir a la escuela, cruzaba los dedos esperando que todo el asunto del viernes en la tarde quedara olvidado, y sobretodo esperaba que no la molestaran preguntando sobre el asunto, pero se equivocaba.

Al salir de su casa, nadie se dio cuenta, como de costumbre, así que simplemente se dirigió a la puerta de entrada y salió de su casa rumbo a la parada de autobuses.

En cuanto subió al autobús pudo ver que todos se callaban y la veían disimuladamente. En ese momento se dio cuenta que no iba a tener el mejor de los días y lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorarlos. Ya se sentía bastante cansada debido al gran drama que se armó en su casa por dicho suceso. No pararon de repetirle que Olga jamás cometería semejantes imprudencias y esperaban no se volviera a repetir, a lo que Helga respondió que no prometía nada para disgusto de sus padres.

En cuanto entró al salón de clases la situación era igual, todos murmuraban y la veían de reojo, nadie se atrevía a preguntar nada. Solo Phoebe se acercó a saludarla, pero no pudieron cruzar muchas palabras debido a que estaban en un lugar público y que todos estaban ansiosos por saber si la rubia le comentaba algo a su amiga oriental.

Helga trataba de contenerse para no golpear ni gritarle a nadie ese día. Ya bastantes detenciones había tenido, y el director le tenía la amenaza en pie, de que si ocasionaba otro problema la expulsaría definitivamente. Detestaba ser el centro de atención y sobretodo el centro de los chismes, pero tenía que mantener la boca cerrada, de lo contrario perdería mucho, ya no tenía esperanza de que Arnold se fijara en ella, bueno, no es que no deseara ser correspondida, pero eso ya era un sueño imposible, así que qué importaba lo que pensara, seguramente la va a querer felicitar y hasta darle algún consejo como "buen amigo" que es.

En ese momento entró el Sr. Simmons anunciando el inicio de la clase y lo especial que era ese día, también mencionó que Arnold no llegaría a clases debido a que estaba enfermo y le pidió a Gerald que le llevara la tarea después de clases.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo todo era lo mismo, expectantes a cada paso de la rubia, por suerte ese día, su madre le había preparado el almuerzo y su padre le había dado suficiente dinero para comprar Slausen´s si ella quisiera, bueno tal vez estoy exagerando un poco, pero ese día Bob no se midió con Helga, ella estaba feliz por eso, así que decidió que esa bola de idiotas no arruinarían ni su almuerzo, ni su día.

Helga y Phoebe se sentaron juntas a la hora del almuerzo, no hablaron del asunto, simplemente se limitaron a contarse como pasaron su fin de semana, Phoebe le contó como logró dominar por fin esa nota en el saxofón y su acostumbrada practica de esgrima. Helga dijo que se había limitado a ver unas cuantas películas de terror en casa, le contó de una de sus favoritas en que la protagonista es perseguida por un demonio que por varias generaciones ha atormentado a su familia y que cada vez que regresa del inframundo intenta encarnar en algún miembro de la familia, lo que la chica se entera al final es que ella está embarazada y que el demonio intentaba encarnar en el cuerpo de su hijo no nacido.

Mientras tanto al otro extremo de la cafetería, la pandilla estaba dividida en dos grupos, hablando sobre Helga y su supuesto novio. Rhonda, Nadine y Sheena comentaban el hecho, no lo podían creer, que una persona con el carácter de ella tuviera novio y sobretodo no creían que fuera la primera de la pandilla en tener uno, que tenía de especial Helga Pataki. Rhonda era la más ofendida, pensaba que una persona de su clase, singular belleza y por su popularidad debería ser de las más cotizadas, seguramente nadie se sentía digno de ella. Por lo que comentaba que el novio de Helga tal vez era algo lindo pero era torpe y debilucho y que seguramente no estaba a la altura de nadie más que de la vulgar y sin clase de Helga. Sheena comentó que le parecía lindo, educado y bastante tímido, Nadine y Lila estaban de acuerdo. A Nadine y Sheena les gustó la forma en que Helga lo defendió y llegaron a la conclusión de que probablemente fuera bueno que Helga tuviera a alguien, pero que aún no entendían cómo fue que ellos terminaran juntos siendo tan opuestos. Lila se limitó a decir que el chico era lindo y que no estaba muy convencida de que fuera novio de Helga, ella se sentía confundida al respecto. Rhonda la vio con suspicacia, algo en su expresión la hizo pensar que Lila sabía algo que ella no, y estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo de alguna manera.

La confusión de Lila se debía a que unos pocos años antes, para la obra escolar Helga le confesó sus sentimientos por Arnold y a pesar de que Helga había cambiado mucho su comportamiento hacia él, ella podía ver el amor que profesaban sus ojos cuando lo observaba aunque podía percibir cierta expresión de enojo y dolor cuando hablaba con él. Lila tenía la sospecha que algo había pasado entre los dos, pero no sabía qué, y por más curiosidad que tuviera no se atrevía a preguntar, a Helga por su carácter y Arnold por evitar una imprudencia. No era que no confiara en él, sino que el chico es demasiado denso para entender algunas cosas y si ella hablara con él probablemente se formaría algún tipo de mal entendido entre ambos, y si él aún desconocía los sentimientos de Helga, seguramente tendría problemas con la rubia. Así que ella realmente prefería evitarse el problema.

Los chicos estaban reunidos en la mesa de junto, ellos tampoco podían creer que Helga tuviera novio, Harold con el ojo ligeramente morado y con un parche en la cabeza decía que probablemente era alguna fachada, o que Pataki lo había obligado, Sid concordaba con Harold en que Helga tramaba algo, Curly decía que el amor no tiene fronteras y que el destino se había apiadado de Helga y deseaba que algún día le concediera lo mismo con Rhonda, Eugene decía que el amor es impredecible y que probablemente si estén enamorados de verdad. Stinky opinaba que el chico era realmente afortunado, pero no pudo decir más ya que todos lo vieron con un gran ceño fruncido. Gerald tenía sus dudas, no creía que ese chico fuera su novio, pero quería saber qué había de especial o diferente en él para que Helga lo defendiera de esa manera. Ni lo menciones Gerald, dijo Harold en advertencia, ya que no quería que le recordaran que Helga le había dado una paliza frente a los chicos de la escuela contraria y varios de su propia escuela. A lo que Gerald solo se encogió de hombros, y después de un largo silencio cambiaron de tema.

Después de una animada charla, Helga se retiró de la mesa diciéndole a Phoebe que se verían en clase y se dirigió hacia los baños. En cuanto Phoebe se quedó sola Gerald se acercó.

G: Hola Phoebe, ¿qué tal tu día?

P: Bien gracias, y ¿tú Gerald?

G: Pues básicamente bien – respondió alegremente, pero trató de preguntar lo mejor que pudo a pesar de su nerviosismo– y me gustaría preguntarte si estás ocupada el viernes después de clases.

P: Tengo clases de violoncelo, pero díme, ¿necesitas algo?

G: No!, oh perdón, en realidad yo… es que… bueno… yo solo quería…

Phoebe se rió un poco y Gerald empezó a sudar del nerviosismo.

P: tranquilo, dime ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

G: Bueno, yo – suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse – lo que quería preguntarte es, si estás disponible para ir a comer un helado a Slausen´s

P: Por supuesto que sí – respondió con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro – El sábado a las 10:00 am. ¿Está bien?

G: Sí, claro, a esa hora está bien.

Y después de unos segundos de silencio incómodo, Gerald al ver que Helga aún no regresaba, le preguntó:

G: Eh, Phoebe, los chicos y yo tenemos curiosidad sobre el chico al que defendió Helga el viernes.

P: Gerald, para serte sincera, yo no lo conozco, ese día fue la primera vez que lo vi, iba acompañando a Helga, ella se limitó a decirme que su nombre es James y que había ido a ver el juego. Y bueno, tú sabes que después del incidente ellos se fueron y no tuve oportunidad de cruzar palabra con Helga.

G: ¡En serio! Pero, ¿durante el almuerzo no dijo nada?

P: En realidad no Gerald. Cuando Helga quiere guardar un secreto no hay poder humano que la haga hablar, ni si quiera conmigo.

G: Sé que no es mi asunto, pero, ¿intentaste preguntarle?

P: no, no lo hice Gerald, si Helga quiere hablar me lo dirá sin preguntar, si yo le pregunto no me contará nada, ella es muy desconfiada, probablemente pensará que alguien me pidió que lo haga.

G: Oh, está bien, gracias Phoebe. Se lo diré a los chicos.

P: De nada Gerald.

Y justo cuando Gerald estaba por retirarse de la mesa, Phoebe le dijo en tono de advertencia

P: Por cierto Gerald, Helga es mi amiga y cualquier cosa que ella me diga en confidencia se queda conmigo, así que espero les digas a los demás que si quieren saber algo se dirijan directamente con Helga.

G: Por supuesto, se los diré. Nos vemos.

Mientras Gerald se retiraba iba pensando en cómo había sido tan tonto en preguntarle sobre Helga. Esperaba que eso no arruinara las cosas.


	3. Capítulo 3: La noche del viernes

**Capítulo 3**

**La noche del viernes**

Al finalizar las clases todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, o lo que tuvieran planeado hacer, Gerald se dirigió a Sunset Arms para ver a Arnold, el cual tenía un fuerte resfriado.

En la habitación de Arnold, el susodicho estaba en cama muy desarreglado, su nariz estaba roja y constipada, tenía bastante tos y definitivamente se veía muy mal. Aún así Gerald entró, quería platicar con su mejor amigo. Así que después de su saludo habitual, los chicos comenzaron a contarse los últimos acontecimientos.

Arnold le contó como fue la visita a su extraño primo Arnie, y que a pesar de que tiene costumbres muy extrañas y aburridas, pudo notar que es muy observador y que le gusta dibujar algunas cosas que ve. También le comentó que su primo no paró de preguntar sobre Helga durante toda su estancia, tanto que casi lo hace perder la paciencia.

También le contó que en ese lugar, en sus últimos dos días de visita no paró de llover y que su primo por accidente lo dejó fuera durante una hora en medio de una tempestad y que eso fue lo que lo enfermó. A pesar de las disculpas de su primo diciendo que se había distraído leyendo algunas etiquetas y que el fuerte sonido de la lluvia no lo dejó escuchar sus gritos y los golpes a la puerta, Arnold en el fondo sentía que su primo lo había hecho a propósito.

Gerald lo escuchó con atención y pudo notar cierto matiz diferente en las palabras de Arnold cuando le contó que Arnie le había dicho estar interesado en Helga, pero lo dejó pasar.

Seguidamente Gerald le contó los acontecimientos del viernes pasado durante el partido de béisbol contra la otra escuela.

G: En serio viejo! Qué lástima que te lo hayas perdido! Debiste ver sus caras, realmente los aplastamos en ese partido.

A: Sí, realmente es una lástima, me hubiera gustado jugar con ustedes el viernes.

G: si, pero no te desanimes, tendremos oportunidad de vencerlos nuevamente el siguiente viernes.

A: Tienes razón. Parece que ahora tú eres el optimista.

G: jaja, es que realmente estoy contento, adivina qué pasó hoy durante el almuerzo.

A: ¿Qué pasó? Dime.

G: Ay Arnold! De veras que estás muy enfermo. Esperaba un poco más de curiosidad de tu parte.

A: Lo siento.

G: Déjalo viejo, no hay problema. Iba a contártelo de todos modos. La verdad me hubiera gustado que llegaras hoy a la escuela. Hoy a la hora de almuerzo, por fin pude invitar a Phoebe a salir conmigo.

A: Hey, eso es bueno, y ¿cómo fue que le dijiste?

G: Bueno Arnold, no se lo dije de la manera que yo quería. La verdad solo me acerqué a ella le dije "hola" y le pregunté si estaba libre el viernes, me dijo que el viernes no, que podía salir conmigo el sábado. Y bueno, justo después de eso hubo un silencio bastante incómodo y lo único que se me ocurrió fue preguntarle sobre el novio de Pataki y por su expresión vi que no le agradó, pero ya era tarde para retractarme.

A: Espera, ¿qué?

G: Lo que dije Arnold, que le pregunté a Phoebe si quería ir a comer un helado, pero después de que me dijo que sí, hubo un silencio bastante incómodo entre nosotros y empecé a preguntar cosas que no me correspondían.

A: No, ¿es que dijiste que preguntaste por el novio de Helga?

G: Bueno, sí, le pregunté por eso. Lo siento hermano, creo que omití esa parte de la historia por un momento.

A: Entonces es enserio. ¿Helga tiene novio? – dijo algo exaltado.

G: Eso parece – dijo encogido de hombros. La verdad, es lo que se rumora en la escuela. Yo aún no lo creo viejo. Cómo alguien como Pataki tendría novio. Ahora si lo he visto todo.

A: Gerald, Helga no es tan mala.

G: Arnold, probablemente la relación entre ustedes ha mejorado, ya no te insulta y molesta como antes, pero definitivamente sigue siendo Pataki, la matona de la escuela, la imposible, la que siempre tiene una palabra iriente o insultante hacia otra persona.

A: ¡Gerald!

G: Lo siento viejo, pero el que te pongas de lado de Pataki no significa que no sea verdad.

Arnold lo vio con una expresión ligeramente molesta, pero no pudo argumentar nada, simplemente Helga tenía una reputación que la presidía. Y por más que insistiera, Gerald no se convencerá jamás de que Helga en el fondo tiene buen corazón.

A: está bien, cuéntame qué pasó, porque se supone que Helga tiene novio.

Gerald se aclaró la garganta y empezó con su relato, a su estilo, como el buen narrador que es.

G: Un viernes de juego, en el Gerald´s field al finalizar el partido de béisbol en el que nuestra escuela hizo trizas al equipo enemigo. Una de las brabuconas de la escuela, la imponente, la sarcástica, la que no se conforma, la que no deja que la pisoteen, Helga "El Terror" Pataki.

A: se llama Helga, Gerald, solo dile Helga.

G: Oh vamos Arnold, le quitas la emoción al relato.

A: Lo siento Gerald, continúa.

G: sí, sí, déjame continuar. Como iba diciendo, después del partido, un chico llamado James iba caminando distraídamente alrededor del campo con unas bebidas en las manos. Su vista estaba puesta en Helga mientras caminaba, por lo que no vio que frente a él se encontraba uno de los bravucones de la escuela, fue demasiado tarde cuando reaccionó y se dio cuenta que había chocado con el mismísimo Harold Berman, quien al verse todo empapado y pegajoso debido a los refrescos, no dudó en insultar y humillar frente a todos al pobre chico, y no importa cuanto rogó porque lo disculpara y dejara ir, Harold no cedió, lo tomó del cuello y cuando estuvo a punto de darle el primer golpe, Helga lo interceptó enviándolo directo al suelo. Harold se levantó maldiciendo a quién lo había golpeado, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que había sido Helga G. Pataki, le dijo que no le temía y se le fue encima, mientras que todos observaban estupefactos la pelea entre Harold y Helga, empezaron a correr las apuestas, la mayoría a favor de Harold, nadie se atrevía a separarlos, y después de unos cuantos minutos, Helga venció con una llave que le aplicó a Harold, dejándolo inmóvil debajo de ella.

Para sorpresa de la mayoría, Harold quedó con un ojo hinchado y varios moretones en el rostro y brazos, mientras que Helga estaba con unos ligeros moretones en el brazo izquierdo. La mayoría de espectadores estaban sorprendidos, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, uno de los bravucones de la escuela había sido vencido por una chica, y no era cualquier chica, era Helga Pataki, pero seguía siendo una chica. Las burlas y comentarios despectivos no tardaron en dejarse notar.

Todos comentaban lo rápido que lo había vencido Helga y que ella tenía razón al decir que Harold es un bebé hablador y al llamarlo niño rosa. Harold no pudo resistir y salió corriendo en dirección a su casa, varios aseguraron que lo vieron llorar y gritar a su "mami" cuando se retiró.

Helga estaba celebrando su victoria cuando fue cuestionada por Phoebe al preguntarle por qué se había atrevido a golpear a Harold, ella le dijo con presunción que cualquiera podía golpear a ese bebé grande y gordo, y que no era gran cosa. Pero Rhonda era la más ofendida al cuestionarle el por qué de sus acciones y por qué defendió a un chico torpe y debilucho que nadie conocía. Helga le respondió con molestia que ese no era asunto de la realeza y justo cuando estaba por irse, Rhonda le gritó, ¿es tu novio verdad? Helga se detuvo brevemente y no dijo nada, ni siquiera volteó a ver a Rhonda, tomó al chico del brazo y se fueron de allí rápidamente. Y de ahí se regó el rumor de que Helga G. Pataki tiene novio.

A: ¿en serio eso fue lo que pasó?

G: Increíble, ¿verdad? Es por eso que en toda la escuela se cuestiona la situación.


	4. Capítulo 4: Especulaciones

**Capítulo 4**

Descargo de responsabilidad, los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Craig Bartlet y a Nickelodeon.

Un saludo a las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia y sobretodo un agradecimiento por la espera y por sus comentarios. El retraso es debido a la pandemia, ya que con ella vinieron una serie de complicaciones que me impidieron continuar. Les ruego me disculpen y espero no decepcionarlos. Los dejo con el cuarto capítulo de mi historia.

**Especulaciones**

Pasados algunos días, Arnold regresó a la escuela, ya se sentía completamente bien y listo para enfrentarse al diario vivir. Llegó con buen ánimo, pero le llamó mucho la atención oír en un susurro el nombre Helga por el pasillo, cuando volteo a ver, las dos chicas que conversaban se retiraron entre risas.

Siguió caminando hacia su casillero pero notó que habían varios grupos a lo largo del camino murmurando y pudo notar que era de Helga de quien hablaban. Cuando por fin pudo llegar a su casillero su amigo de toda la vida lo saludó y ambos hicieron su acostumbrado saludo de manos.

En cuanto sonó la campana, ambos entraron a su salón encontrándose con más de sus compañeros en la entrada. Fueron justo a su asiento, pero en ese momento ambos quisieron levantarse de su asiento. Gerald porque vio a Phoebe y quiso desearle un buen día y Arnold porque divisó a Helga y quiso saludarla y tal vez cruzar un par de palabras más aparte del Hola. Pero justo en ese momento entro el señor Simmons con su acostumbrada sonrisa y diciendo lo especial que era ese día, y de lo especial que era tener a Arnold de regreso y que estaba feliz de que estuviera mejor.

Las clases continuaron su curso habitual hasta la hora del receso, Arnold pudo observar que dondequiera que iba Helga la seguían muchas miradas y en cuanto ella se retiraba empezaban las murmuraciones. La pudo ver molesta, y hasta algo fastidiada, pero no decía nada, solo se dedicaba a ignorar a todos.

Por otro lado, Arnold aún tenía en la cabeza el asunto del supuesto novio. Al principio no creyó que Helga tuviera novio, pero el relato de Gerald lo hacía dudar. Helga no intervenía por nadie, la única vez en que fue testigo de que ella actuó a favor de otros fue cuando lo ayudó a salvar el vecindario, pero fue porque dijo estar enamorada de él. Será posible que ese chico sea su novio. Por qué no se lo negó a Rhonda, por mucho que no quisiera explicarle quien era, pudo haberle dicho que no eran nada o que era un amigo o familiar, se habría evitado la incomodidad y las molestias por las que estaba pasando ahora.

Aunque por otro lado, Helga no es de las personas que dan explicaciones, a ella no le agrada dar información sobre sus asuntos privados. Tal vez por eso no declaró quién era ese chico desde el principio. Pero el hecho de que han transcurrido varios días y el rumor siga corriendo de boca en boca y ella no haga nada al respecto le intriga.

Durante el almuerzo, Arnold vio a Helga en la fila así que se formó tras ella.

Hola Helga, que alegría verte – dijo Arnold con una sonrisa.

No veo el porqué – le respondió y con su habitual sarcasmo agregó – ni que fuera la reina de Inglaterra.

Oh, vamos Helga, es la verdad. Extrañé tu presencia estos días.

Esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Helga palpitara con emoción, y estuvo apunto de derretirse frente a él, pero por su mente pasó lo sucedido en FTI y solo pudo fruncir el seño e irse rápidamente del lugar.

Arnold intentó alcanzarla pero no lo logró, la buscó durante algunos minutos sin éxito. Cuando regresó al comedor todos sus amigos estaban reunidos mientras almorzaban, así que decidió comer con ellos. El tema de conversación era nada más y nada menos que Helga.

Todos tenían distinta opinión al respecto y habían escuchado distintos rumores. Stinky, Curly y todas las chicas a excepción de Lila y Phoebe afirmaban que en realidad eran novios.

Harold: Yo lo que creo es que el chico es su sirviente y a cambio ella lo cuida. He oído que el tipo es un nerd en su escuela.

Sid: es posible, con alguien como Helga solo un necesitado estaría con ella.

Arnold: eso no es muy cortés chicos – dijo en tono molesto.

Rhonda: sé que no es cortés Arnold, pero piénsalo, quién en su sano juicio estaría con una chica como Helga.

Curly: mi reina, el amor lo puede todo. Yo soportaría cualquier cosa por ti.

Rhonda: Ugh! Cállate – dijo con expresión de asco.

Lila: yo dudo que sean novios, tal vez solo sean amigos.

Rhonda: mmm… ¿y por qué crees eso querida? Hay algo que desees compartir con todos - dijo viendo a Lila con una mirada desafiante.

Lila se intimidó un poco con su mirada pero frunció el seño y atinó a responder – simplemente es lo que pienso.

Arnold: concuerdo con Lila, no tienen pruebas de que Helga y ese chico estén saliendo.

Sheena: bueno, yo… la verdad yo si los vi juntos.

¿Qué? – Dijeron al unísono todos con sorpresa, y varios preguntaron - ¿Dónde los viste?

Cuéntanos por favor – dijo la aficionada a los insectos.

Sheena: no sé si deba – dijo viendo a Phoebe.

Phoebe: es tu elección – dijo con serenidad.

Rhonda: Vamos querida, cuéntanos, nadie dirá nada. Por favor no te limites.

Sheena, un poco nerviosa pero dándose cuenta que ya no había marcha atrás decidió relatar lo que vio…

El lunes en la tarde mientras hacía unos mandados con mi tía, decidimos pasar por el parque a sentarnos un rato mientras platicábamos de cosas banales y comíamos unos dulces que compramos. Fue ahí donde la vi, iba caminando con él y ambos reían y conversaban. Han sido pocas las veces en que he visto a Helga reír, pero jamás la había visto reír de esa manera; ella realmente se veía feliz. Los vi entrar a una heladería y no sé porqué hice eso, pero le dije a mi tía que iría a saludarlos y le pedí que me esperara, pero en realidad solo los seguí porque tenía curiosidad sobre la relación que ellos tienen. Lo único que vi fue que pidieron un par de helados, los cuales ella pagó y le dijo al chico que por su silencio su padre le había dado dinero suficiente como para comprar una casa si ella quisiera. Después huí del lugar porque vi a Brainy detrás de mí y temí que me delatara delante de Helga. Y eso fue todo chicos, no sé más.

Eugene: entonces eso significa que sí están saliendo.

Stinky: ya ven, les dije que es un chico afortunado. Helga es muy bonita y puede ser muy interesante…

Todos lo vieron con el ceño fruncido, a lo que Stinky ya no dijo nada.

Rhonda: bien, eso prueba que sí están saliendo. A menos que Phoebe nos diga lo contrario.

Todos voltearon a ver a Phoebe expectantes, pero ella solo se acomodó los lentes y respondió – no sé más que ustedes chicos, lo único que sé es que Helga ha estado distante desde hace casi dos meses y tiene varias salidas que no ha podido explicar, ella no me ha dicho nada más que el nombre del chico, por cierto es James. Así que no tengo argumento para negar o afirmar la situación.

Rhonda: bien, no habiendo más que agregar, concluimos en esta reunión que Helga y cómo se llama… James son pareja.

Arnold: No, me niego a creerlo. Pienso que entre ese chico y ella no hay más que una amistad.

Todos se sorprendieron con la actitud de Arnold. Pero Rhonda lo confrontó.

Rhonda: Arnold, qué más podríamos pensar después de lo que Sheena contó, ¿acaso tú sabes algo que nosotros no?

Arnold: no Rhonda, no sé nada más. Pero no creo que sean novios.

Rhonda: ¿por qué? Arnold, solo dinos una razón.

Arnold: no sé Rhonda, quizás porque no me parece argumento suficiente, nadie los vio tomados de las manos o comportándose como novios.

Rhonda: Y según tú, ¿cómo se comportan los novios?

Ambos estaban molestos y se veían de manera desafiante.

Arnold: no lo sé, los novios se besan, se toman de las manos, se dicen cosas románticas, no sé, ese tipo de cosas Rhonda.

Rhonda: por Dios Arnold, todavía somos niños, si Helga hace eso, como crees que la verían. Es obvio que no lo hará en público.

¿En público? Pero, cómo… - Arnold no tenía como responder a eso, era verdad. Helga ya lo había besado antes, y la única vez que fue en público fue para la obra escolar y cuando filmaron Nenas de la Bahía, algo que pareció ser una actuación. Solo fue en FTI que Helga lo besó sin restricción, cuando estaban solos.

Sí Arnold, ellos deben darse muchos besitos y nosotros creyendo que no son más que amigos. Que no escuchaste a Sheena – dijo Harold lanzando besos al aire en forma de burla.

Arnold estaba perplejo y parecía tener un tic nervioso en el ojo.

Gerald: viejo, puede que Rhonda tenga razón y ellos sean novios, en qué nos afectaría si eso es cierto o no. No es necesario que te pongas así.

Eso molestó a Arnold, pero solo vio a su amigo con seriedad, no podía argumentar contra eso.

Lila intervino diciendo – concuerdo con Arnold, no creo que sean novios, puede que sean amigos o incluso sean parientes.

Arnold después de un suspiro mental dijo – Lila tiene razón y si son parientes, si el chico es nuevo en la ciudad puede que le hayan encargado a Helga que cuidara de él, ya saben cómo es ella, para Helga no existen fallos, ella siempre quiere ganar. Y bueno, si Harold estuvo involucrado pudo haber aprovechado el momento para incluso ajustar cuentas a su manera, ustedes bien saben que ellos dos no se llevan bien desde el preescolar.

Todos estaban de acuerdo con Arnold, excepto Rhonda.

Que no escuchaste a Sheena – argumentó Rhonda – ella dijo que Helga estaba feliz y que no había visto reír a Helga de esa manera antes.

Es cierto – decían todos ahora declinando de lado de Rhonda.

Arnold y Rhonda estaban molestos y definitivamente ninguno de los dos cedería.


End file.
